There is already known a game apparatus which moves on a display, an operation indicator which indicates an operation of a specific operation member in an operation unit, and evaluates an operation of a player based on a difference between the timing when the operation indicator has reached a predetermined indication position and the timing when the player has operated the operation member corresponding to the operation indicator (for example, refer to the patent literature 1). There is also already known a game apparatus in which a plurality of operation units are disposed around a display surface of a display device, and players are made play a game common to them (for example, refer to the patent literature 2).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-218046    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-236243